


Obvious lack of title

by MistasFourthSexPistol (BOC_fanatic)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Making Love, NSFW, Other, Outercourse, Parody, Personification, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, That's bad wear condoms please, Uncircumcised Penis, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Way too corny for what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOC_fanatic/pseuds/MistasFourthSexPistol
Summary: 🤡 <- me[DON'T COPY MY WORK ON OTHER SITES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION](The girl thinks she's worth in the fic game lol)
Relationships: Clit-chan/Cock-kun (don't question it just read), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Obvious lack of title

Life as a clitoris wasn't easy every day.

Even more when you had a boyfriend.

It was our protagonist's current situation. Her owner, a pretty girl of 21, had recently got in couple with a handsome young man of 24. Thankfully he wasn't too tall: When they stood next to each other, his lower part was just a little higher than her lady parts. It gave her the occasion to engage the conversation, surpassing her timidity, to discover a well-mannered penis, intelligent, romantic and very gentle to her. The personification of Big Dick Energy, one almost every clitoris (and even some dicks) would dream of having as their boyfriend.

They had only spoke until now, being both trapped in some comfy yet quiet restraigning underwears. She was thinking every day about him, romantically at first, thinking about their next date and imagining what passionate conversations they will share together. But as time went she found her mind wandering toward less platonic thoughts, as she was the organ of feminine pleasure after all; most nights, as she was losing herself into the stimulation provided by her owner's delicate fingertips, she was thinking about her mysterious boyfriend until her sweet release. If their various conversations had led her to discover his rich personality, she still ignored all about his physical appearance, leaving her with just her imagination to portray their lascivious acts.

* * *

Something was odd with her owner since the last several hours. It all started the last evening, with the young woman sitting comfortably in her bed. The little nub could feel the plump thighs fervently pressing together while some giggles echoed in her bedroom. "My owner is probably talking with her boyfriend on the phone", she thought, and with that thought she let herself go into the light waves of pleasure caused by the labias wrapping her, rubbing against her tip with the movements of the thighs. It would be only a matter of seconds before the small hand of her owner makes its way into her underwear, her fingers meeting the swollen clit to engage in a solo session, probably thinking about her boyfriend while the little nub would think about hers.  
But it didn't happen tonight, the young human instead opting for simply rolling on her side and falling asleep. Her clit, having no other option than to fall into unconsciousness too, didn't do it without an unpleasant feeling of frustration as she fell into the arms of Morpheus.

The next day, her owner went outside during all the afternoon, and it's only once home that the clit discovered what she had been doing during her long trip: The sensitive button felt herself relieved from the habitual chaste cotton panties to be almost immediately covered again by some way more light clothes, which, to her great surprise, where transparent. It gave her the opportunity to admire herself in the mirror in front of which her owner was posing. The clothing surrounding her was all lacy and see-through with little ribbons on the side, in a cute baby pink very suitable for a young woman wanting to feel a little more desirable without being too provocative. She felt herself blush at the view, wondering what her lover would think if he saw her in such outfit.

It didn't take long to have her question answered, as a few minutes after her owner opened the front door to her boyfriend. She felt herself radiate joy at the sound of his voice, it had been a while since their last date and she was happy to finally meet her lover again. Their evening began by their owners having dinner while the two organs talked about everything and nothing under the table, then without further waiting the two humans head out to the young woman's bedroom.

**[Big smutty smut incoming]**

Soon, heated sounds of making out were heard, accompanied by rustle of clothes being taken off. Soon enough, the two humans were in a state where only their underwear were separating them from total nudity.

The little bundle of nerves saw the thin fabric in front of her slowly fall out of her view. The first thing she was able to see happened to be the thrilling scene of her boyfriend being delicately undressed, standing hard and tall in all his splendor. His length was slightly bent into a charming curve, some few veins running along it, and just the top of his head was visible, in a small rosy circle at the peak.

They came closer to each others, looking at the genital that was in front of them. The male one took the floor.

"Would you let me see you without your hood, Clit-chan?"  
"Ah, I'm embarrassed, I'm all red underneath..."  
"I'm sure you're beautiful. We could undress together, if you want?"  
She blushed even harder. "Yes... I would like to..." She whispered under her breath.  
He emitted a hum of approval and began pulling down his foreskin, revealing the rest of his rosy tip. It was big and round, a nice slit parting the bottom.  
Following is example, she shyly lowered her hood, her red bud emerging from underneath the skin.

"You look amazing."  
"I-I could say the same about you," she said back. "Can we kiss, please, Cock-kun?"  
"Of course," he chuckled, and proceeded to bring his head next to her.

He was so close, she could almost feel the heat radiating from him on her nub. She trembled of excitation and nervosity. This will be her first time touching a penis! They came closer, and closer, until they almost touched.

"B-be gentle, please, I'm really sensitive..."  
"Don't worry, I'll treat you good."  
Cock-kun lightly pressed his head against his girlfriend's, kissing her gently, careful not to hurt her. She twitched at the pleasurable sensation, pressing herself against his big head as he started grinding slowly against her. The wide surface of his glans was able to touch a big part of her exposed head; she shivered at the stimulation of her many nerves. It was almost too much, as his tip was rubbing skinned against her most sensitive part. "Ah! C-Cock-kun... I know you're doing your best, but it still feels a little rough..."  
Gently, he brought his slit against her, and she felt a sticky substance dripping on her. "I thought it would be less harsh for you this way..." he whispered, as he spread his precum all over her tip, the edges of his slit gently wrapping her button. She let herself go against him, savouring the feeling. Now, they were gliding softly and easily against each other, waves of pleasure making them twitch and reverberate their quiver against their partner.

After a while, Clit-chan pulled back from her boyfriend, trembling, and said in a murmure with her tiny voice:  
"Y-you can do it from behind, if you want..."  
She knew the walls of the vagina would provide a pleasant friction for his neglected length.  
He felt himself melt at her words, when in reality he became even harder. Such a cute little clit, so sensitive, letting him grind against her back? He felt in heaven. With a last kiss on her head that had her softly whining, he lowered himself to the entrance, sticking his head through the folds.

"My, my, it's all wet down here. Is it me that caused all this mess?  
She didn't respond, flushed as ever. Above her, she saw him slowly enter into the hole, his length gradually disappearing until only the base was visible.  
Once sheathed, he began rutting against the front of the walls, searching for her. She could hear his muffled voice from the cavity: "mmph, do you feel something, darling?"  
"Not yet," she answered. "It-it's at approximately two inches from the entrance..."  
He searched at said position, grinding his head against the irregular surface. He was eager to find that sweet spot that was the rear of his dear girlfriend. Suddenly, he felt against his sensitive head a very different lump of flesh, softer that what he ever felt before; experimentally rubbing it, he heard from where he was a little whine from outside. He rubbed it more firmly, feeling pride as it provoked more whines and moans. He twitched in joy, knowing that he had finally reached is goal, and continued to hit against the spot. He was gathering momentum by moving backward in the vagina to hit back more intensely. His length slid against the walls at each thrust, the irregularities of the mucous membrane grinding against his pulsating veins.

Above, clit-chan was finally experiencing the new, pleasurable sensation of her rear being stimulated. Its unfamiliar aspect was balanced by the enjoyable feelings it provided, jolts of powerful pleasure running through from the small lump to her emerging tip. She found herself accustoming more and more at the feeling, the first incomfort being little by little replaced by pure bliss.

"Sweetie, my owner is going to touch you with his fingers, okay?"  
In concordance with his words, some lubed digits brushed against her, making her squirm at the sensation. Two fingertips came to her bud and rubbed soft circles across it, making her wriggle at how good it felt. She pressed herself on them as hard as she could, moaning desperately at the delicious stimulations she was receiving both at her head and at her rear.  
Cold at the beginning, the lube rapidly heated up, wrapping her in a pleasant stickiness as every millimeter of her nub was being rubbed.

Underneath, cock-kun was in heaven. The sweet spot was now all swollen, each rubbing against his tip sending waves of pleasure more and more ecstatic at each thrust. The generous amount of sweet, feminine nectar produced by the pleasurable friction was wrapping him in a comfortable layer of wetness, the natural lube easing his motions. He was moaning so loud that her girlfriend could hear his manly voice almost as distinctively as if he was next to her. "O-oh, darling! This feels so good! Think I'm going to cum!"

"M-me too!" She managed to say between her moans. She rubbed with all of her forces her tiny body against the fingertips, craving for more friction, and more, and _more_... "Ngggh... Cock-kun!"  
She came into a loud scream of her boyfriend's name, feeling all her 8000 nerves overwhelmed by the indescribable sensation, physical stimulation mixed with the feeling of love and passion taking her to unexpected peaks of ecstasy.

A little lower, cock-kun felt the walls pulsate rhythmically around his swollen length, pressing on all the good spots.  
"Oh g-god, you're making the vagina tighten..."  
It was finally too much from him. He let his climax engulf him from the base to the tip and released his seeds in thick ropes, still deliciously milked by the lumpy membrane clenching and unclenching against his length. His sticky juices coated the walls all over him and especially Clit-chan's rear. Going limp, he let himself slide out of the hole, totally exhausted by his intense activities.

The heavy body of their owners fell back on the bed. They turned on their sides to face each other and pull into an embrace, joining Clit-chan and Cock-kun once again. Their hood and foreskin pulled back to avoid overstimulation, they cuddled against each other, cooing sweet nothings as they peacefully enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasms.

"I can still feel your release against my rear..." clit-chan whispered.  
This in itself would have made him cum a second time if he didn't already came so hard. He cooed back sweet nothings about how amazing she felt, and other romantic things I'm too lazy to describe but surely romantic as hell, and to finish this already too long fic, let's just say they fell asleep against each other's all lovey-dovey and stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to wear condoms when fooling around, fellows.
> 
> I'm torn between drowning in utter cringe when I re-read my writing and being honestly kind of proud of what I managed to write based on this silly idea (*shamelessly strews roses at herself*)
> 
> Important: I'm deliberately abusing of the japanese honorific suffixes "chan" and "kun" to parodiate the stereotypical image of the romantic shoujo. In no instance do I make fun of their usual use in everyday japanese language nor play the weeboo (I consider myself as a simple weeb at most).  
> Also: The japanese suffixes came out of nowhere because I didn't know how to call the protagonists otherwise (not even sure if I was supposed to use "senpai" instead of "kun")


End file.
